The story of the cyr twins
by icexred10
Summary: 4 years ago twins called Emric and Amora lost there parents but they dont know how. they were sent to live in Mooshu with some of there family members. but one night the armada attacks the village that the twins lived in. what will happen to them next. will they live or will the die and meet their parents in the after life.


The night went on silent as a young boy and girl twins walk along the beach side. The girl wore a white shoulder less shirt under a light blue vest, with light brown pants and boots with a light blue trim. Her light brown hair went half way to her lower back but she had it tied up for the past few months but finally she took it down.

Her brother wore a dark brown shirt under a navy blue officer coat that the dogs of Marylebone ware, with a shade lighter pants and boots with a navy blue trim. His blonde hair with hints of light brown in it, went half way to his neck. A few locks would go in front of his face most of the time, but he didn't really mind it.

The two looked at a ship that had the gang plank down and was a good size for about three crews to fit on. The girl tried to see if anyone was on the upper deck, but no one seemed to be up. She looked over to her brother and nodded towards the ship, and went on.

When they were on they heard a gruff voice greet them. "So, where did you two go off to?" the boy looked to see where the voice was coming from knowing who it came from. There were six people on the opposed side of the ship. They were a horse khan whose voice ask the question, a mouse fencer that was next to him, a fox next to her was a German shaper, then a fandango and a crane. Both of the twin looked at each other. The boy had a look in this eyes saying 'I thought you said no one was up.'

"Are you two going to answer or not?" the girl looked at the mouse then at the floor. "Well it's not like we were doing anything bad. We just went for a walk to clear our heads. Is there any reason to be worried about that?" the six people looked at each other and just nodded and looked back at the twins. "With you two yes." It was the crane that spoke this time. The boy looked at him and shooed his head. The boy then looked at this sister who looked at him, then at the people.

"Alright give us three good reason why YOU should worry about us." The dog stepped forward, and when he did that the twin knew what he was going to say. "You two know what happen to you parents," he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "We just don't want that to happen to both of you." The girl nodded her head, looked at him with a bit of a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You know that's why we take our weapons with us when we go on walks late at night. There's no reason to worry. We can handle our own."

Three of the six people nodded but the other three had an unpleased look. One of the three was the girl's first mate which was the mouse fencer. The girl wondered why one of the people who understands her reasoning would look unpleased with what she had just said.

"There's been, umm something that came up," the mouse looked at the twin and went on. "Avery came to us when you two we out. He said that the people that killed you parents are looking for you, and that they will do anything to kill both of." The girl wanted to do something, and that something was go and hide. Both her and her bother knew what they wanted form them and it was to become the captains of their crews.

When that thought came, it felt like her heart had fell to the bottom of stomach. The twins knew what they would do to the crew mostly the woman. The girl was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother. "Did he say why they wanted to kill us or no?" He was looking at the six people. The dog nodded and spoke, "He said that they want to take control of the crews, and that they make you two watch."

The girl felt herself lock up, she couldn't move or anything. The only thing that she could do is think of what she would see if that happens. The strongest of both of the crews being tortured in front of her and not being able to do anything. She did a deep breath then looked at her brother who was going throw the same thing. "So what should we do now then?" her brother looked at her then at the six people. "Rest then in the morning we go to Avery and ask him if he knows anything else that he didn't tell you guys. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and started to walk back to their rooms. When the six people were out of sight the girl almost had a break down, making her fall to her keens. "What… what is going to happen if they find us, Emric?" she looked at her brother who was still looking where the six people had went. "I have no idea Amora, but I do know that we can't let this get to us. I saw that the crew knew that you were scared. But we have to keep together for them."


End file.
